Po Hates Tigress
by TheGoldenTiger
Summary: Po rages because Tigress Wins Him Always In Sparring, What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Tigress Have been acting weird in the recent weeks because of what Po said to her.  
FLASHBACK!  
Po and Tigress were sparring together, and as always, Tigress wins.  
But this time, To Po, this was too much, He Has been losing every time, and humiliated himself in front of Shifu and the others the Furious Five.  
- Well, I won again. Tigress Said victorius.  
-It was Bare luck. Po answered.  
-Wait a minute, if i have been winning the last 200 Sparrings, and this is the 201 Sparring that i won, and you say that it was luck!? Tigress Said.  
- Yes, It was a F*cking LUCK! Po Yelled.  
- You are just jealous Tigress said - Fuck You! Po Continued.  
- Wait What Did Po just say!? Shifu, And Furious Five (exept Tigress) Said.  
-I Said FUCK YOU! Po Yelled To Tigress.  
- What Was that For? Tigress asked calmly.  
- You are so annoying, you always humiliate me, and you hate EVERYBODY!  
- I Don t hate Everybody. Tigress said and headed to the kichen and leaving the others to the training hall.  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
Later That Night Tigress Was sitting on the Roof of Jade Palace.  
While Sitting There, She Started to sing:  
I can Be tough, i can Be Strong, But whit you, it s not that at all.

There s a Girl, That Give s a S*it behind this wall, you just walk trough it.  
And i Remember all those crazy things you said,  
You left them running trough my head You re always there, you re everywhere, but right now i wish that you were here All those crazy things we did Didn t think about it just went whit it You re always there, you re everywhere, but right now i wish that you were here

- Your Voice is So beatiful. Shifu Said - Really? Thanks. Tigress said - What makes you come up here? Shifu Asked.  
-Oh, Nothing Tigress Lied -Please, Tigress, Tell me, you can trust me. Shifu said -It s What Po Said Tigress said sadly.  
- That what Po said was totally outrage, Tigress i know that He Didn t mean it. Shifu said.  
Actually Shifu thought that Po Actually meant it, He didn t want to tell Tigress about it.  
NEXT MORNING:  
The Bell Rang and All students exept Po Were Up to greed Master Shifu.  
- Where is That Panda? Shifu asked nervously.  
-Tigress, Have you saw him? Shifu asked.  
- No Master.  
-Viper?  
-No.  
-Monkey?  
-No.  
-Crane?  
-No.  
-Mantis?  
-No.  
-Crane, Go to Mr. Ping s Noodle Shop and Ask If Po is There.  
They looked For Po about 2 hours. Then They all Heard Po s voice coming out of one of the pubs.  
Shifu and Tigress Went to the Pub and then they Found Po.  
Po Was So Drunk that as he Tried to hit Tigress For No Reason, He missed about 2 and half meters.  
- Leave Her Out of This! Shifu Yelled to Po.  
Po Tried to hit again and then Tigress Took Po s Hand and dragged him to Jade Palace.  
- It s Early Morning, and you re Drunk! Shifu yelled.  
- It s because of that Stupid Bitch! Po Said as he Pointed At Tigress.  
- TIGRESS IS NOT A BITCH! Shifu Yelled in anger.  
- Maybe I am. Tigress said sadly.  
- No you re not! Others Of The Furious Five Answered.  
- I am the Dragon warrior! I can do whatever i want, i can say whatever i Want! Po Said.  
At the Same time Po Kicked Tigress to the Ribs, and he Broke Them.  
Tigress Fell to the ground and Viper yelled:  
- Tigress! Viper yelled horrified.  
Po walked out of the palace and headed to the pub.  
- Tigress! Are you okay? Shifu asked.  
- I think that my Ribs are broken. Tigress said in pain While holding her Ribs.  
- Crane! Go get a Doctor! Shifu yelled.  
-On My Way! Crane Said and headed to get a Doctor.

What Will Happen?


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ENJOY!

Chapter 2 After Tigress was Fixed Up, Shifu said to Crane, Monkey and Mantis Should Go look for Po, And Viper Should stay whit Tigress.  
Crane, Monkey and Mantis found Po, He Was in That Same pub again.  
- Po! What Makes you Drink!? Monkey asked.  
- That stupid bitch, Tigress. Po said.  
- Tigress is not a bitch. Crane added.  
- Po, come on, we need to go back to the Palace! Mantis said almost yelling.  
- But These people are so nice! Po answered.  
- Do you even know how angry Shifu will be? Monkey asked.  
- I Don t care! Now leave me alone! Po yelled.  
-No, you are coming whit us! Crane said nervously, because he was scared, that this i going to end up whit a fight.  
- Come on Po, We can do this by the easy way, or by the hard way. Monkey Said.

BACK IN JADE PALACE

- Tigress, You should get some sleep. Shifu said calmly.  
- Yes Master. Tigress said tired.  
- Could i and Tigress talk a moment? Viper asked.  
- Of course. Shifu answered.  
- I hope that Po is Allright. Tigress said sad look in her face.  
- He Is allright. Viper answered peacefully.  
- Are you sure? Tigress asked.  
-Yes, im Sure. Viper said.  
- Well, i think im going to sleep, goodnight. Tigress said.  
- Goodnight Tigress. Viper Answered and leaved the room leaving Tigress to her room.  
Tigress noticed, that a really bad looking storm was coming.  
BACK IN THE PUB - PO! COME ON, WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE JADE PALACE AND YOU ARE COMING WHIT US! Shifu yelled as he walked in to the pub.  
- Okay, okay, Don t rage Po said and started to walk towards the door and then the Jade Palace.

NEXT MORNING

- Good morning Master Shifu. Said All exept Tigress Because of the broken Ribs.  
- Where s Po? Shifu asked.  
-We don t know. The Students answered.  
Shifu opened the door of Po s room, and he saw nothing.  
Then he was walking towards Tigress Room, and he heard screams, they sounded like Tigress.  
Shifu opened the door, and he saw Tigress laying on the floor and holding her ribs.  
-Tigress! What Happened!? Shifu asked horrified.  
- It, it was Po, He Came to my room and, he pushed me to the floor, it hurt. Tigress said in really bad pain.  
Tigress weren t able to breath so well anymore, so Shifu told Crane to get a doctor really fast, and others to find Po.  
All doctors were too busy to come, so Crane had to wait 30 mins.  
Shifu s POV Tigress didn t breath almost at all, because it hurted her, Why would Po Do This?  
NORMAL POV - Shifu Shifu heard a Weak sound coming from Tigress.  
- Tigress! Stay calm, You will make it! Shifu said.

WILL TIGRESS SURVIVE?  
Was it Po who did this, and where is Po?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Finally Crane Got a doctor, that could help Tigress.  
They headed to Jade Palace, and they found Tigress laying on her bed unconscious.  
Shifu had a super worried face.

After two hours, Shifu asked:  
- Is she going to be okay? - Yes, but if I were been here 5 mins too late, she could have died.

Po Was not in the normal Pub that he would normally be, so Viper, Monkey and Mantis searched every pub in the Valley Of Peace, and then, Viper noticed one pub that they haven t looked.  
They walked in to the pub, and then they saw drunk Po fighting one drunk Crocodile.  
-Po! What are you doing!? Monkey yelled.  
- Im Fighting this stupid bastard! Po answered while the crocodile grabbed a bottle and hit it to Po s head.

Po woke up back in the Jade Palace in his room.  
Shifu stared at him.  
-Whoa! Are you trying to get me killed whit your crazy look? Po asked nervously.  
- You almost killed Tigress! She could have been dead if the doctor would came 5 mins later.  
- What are you talking about? Po asked not knowing what was going on.  
- You pushed Tigress to the floor, and that almost killed her! Shifu said now standing up.  
- I haven t been in Tigress Room! Po said.

FLASHBACK

Po woke up and he knew that nobody was up yet, so he was about to go back to the pub and then he saw somebody walking into Tigress room and he heard beating.  
He quick walked to Tigress room not wanting to wake somebody up.  
As he got to Tigress Room, the stranger was gone, he just saw Tigress laying on the ground.  
Po walked up to her and touched her shoulder and asked quietly:  
- Are you okay?  
- Po Tigress said quietly.  
Then Po Jumped out of the window because he had heard the bell rang.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Po Told this to Shifu, and Shifu had a normal face.  
- Is Tigress awake? Po asked.  
- Why do you ask that? Shifu asked whit a protective voice.  
- I want to apologize her for what I said. Po said sadly.  
- Okay then. Shifu said while walking towards Tigress s room.  
Shifu knocked to Tigress s door and he heard a weak voice:  
- Come in. Tigress said.  
Po walked in to the room.  
- Tigress, I m really sorry for what I have been saying to you Po said.  
- Apologize accepted. Tigress said whit a smile on her face.  
The Po felt warm hands wrapped around him, it Was Tigress.  
Po responded to the hug andthey hugged long.  
At the same moment, Shifu opened the door, and saw Tigress and Po Hugging, which made Shifu very angry, so he tried to kick Po, But he made a mistake, and kicked Tigress to her leg.  
- What was that for!? Tigress asked angry.  
- You will never do that ever again! Shifu yelled.  
-WHY NOT! You hugged Tai Lung!? Tigress said whit an anger on her face.  
- Shut Up Tigress! Shifu Yelled.  
-Let s get Out of Here! Tigress said to Po while holding his hands.  
They started Running, still holding hands, they runned to the Bamboo Forest.  
At the same evening, they made a fireplace, then a place where they could sleep.  
Just before going to sleep, Tigress came to Po, and She kissed him to the lips.  
The moment was the most romantic moment in their whole life.  
Then they went to sleep.  
WILL SHIFU FIND THEM? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHIFU DOES FIND THEM?  



	4. Chapter 4

Po woke up late in the morning, in the Jade Palace, he looked for Tigress, but he didn t find her.  
He went to Tigress room, and he heard crying, it was Tigress.  
- Can i come in? Po asked.  
- Yes. Tigress answered sadly.  
- Why are you crying? Po asked softly.  
- Because of waht Shifu said. Tigress said.  
- What did he say? Po asked calmly.  
- That you need to leave! Shifu said, behind Po.  
-WHAT!? I m the Dragon Warrior! I can t leave! Po yelled in fear.  
- Tigress, i did not know that you are so good actor. Shifu said to Tigress.  
-Thank You master Shifu. Tigress said with a smile on her face.  
-What? Was all that act!? Po asked with and angry face.  
- I m sorry Po, Shifu said that must do it, so i did. Tigress said.  
- Tigress, you know, you don t always do what Shifu wants you to do! Po said.  
- But He is my Master, and what are you going to do about it!? Tigress yelled.  
- If you don t kick Shifu, i will kill you! Po yelled Tigress started to back out in fear that Po would actually kill her.  
- Po! Stop! Shifu yelled.  
At the same moment, Po saw a knife on the floor, and he took it and attacked Shifu.  
Just before Po hit Shifu, Tigress tried to hit Po, and Po hit Tigress with His knife.  
Tigress fell on her knees, and blood started coming out of her hand.  
Po realized what he was done, and he started running because he knew that Shifu would kick his ass.  
Tigress got back up, And Shifu asked:  
- Are You okay?  
- Yep, it did not hurt at all. Tigress said.  
- Okay, i m going to get some bandages. Shifu said while walking out of Tigress Room.  
At the next evening Po walked to Jade Palace, and He set the Jade Palace on fire.  
Nobody died because of that but Po decided to leave the Valley forever.

The End!

Sorry that my stories are not so good, but there are so many views and stuff.  
Im sorry that i needed to stop this story this early, but i will make more, so send a private messages for me and give me some ideas for new story, the story can Be Kung fu panda of Sly cooper, but id rather make some kung fu panda stories.  
Thank you for reading =)  
-TheGoldenTiger 


End file.
